1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display panel including liquid crystals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen increasing demands for display devices for mobile devices, such as mobile phones and electronic paper devices. Such display devices include a display area in which pixels are arranged in a matrix, a vertical drive circuit that selects the pixels in the display area row by row, and a horizontal drive circuit that supplies image signals to the pixels in the row selected by the vertical drive circuit.
Wiring coupled with the vertical drive circuit and the horizontal drive circuit is arranged in the display area of the display device. The display device generates parasitic capacitance acting between these sets of wiring and the pixels. An increase in definition of the display area results in a reduction in an area of the pixels, leading to an increase in the parasitic capacitance acting between the wiring and the pixels.
A technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-284255 (JP-A-2005-284255) discloses a display device as follows. In a structure of a liquid crystal display element that uses an inorganic insulating film as a protection film, light-shielding metal that can shield light and can minimize parasitic capacitance occurring between data wiring and a pixel electrode is additionally disposed between the data wiring and the pixel electrode, and a line width of a black matrix layer is reduced to improve an aperture ratio. Thus, image quality can be improved by improving the aperture ratio and minimizing the parasitic capacitance between the data wiring and the pixel electrode.
Recent years have also seen requirements for higher definition of the display device. Increasing the definition of the display device results in an increase in the pixels, causing an increase in the wiring lines, leading to an increase in space for arranging the wiring. This increases the occupation ratio of the wiring on the display panel, and thereby reduces the percentage of opening serving as an area for transmitting light, that is, the aperture ratio. In the display device, the reduction in the aperture ratio reduces the amount of light transmittable through the display panel relative to the amount of light emitted from a light source.
The display device disclosed in JP-A-2005-284255 improves the aperture ratio by reducing the line width of the black matrix layer. However, a limitation in the aperture ratio imposed by the light-shielding metal limits simultaneous achievement of suppression of the parasitic capacitance acting between the wiring and the pixels and maintenance of the aperture ratio.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a liquid crystal display panel and an electronic apparatus that suppress parasitic capacitance acting between wiring and pixels, and suppress a reduction in aperture ratio.